Episode 6854 (25th April 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Jimmy and Kerry have spent all night at Pear Tree Cottage during their stand off. They both wake up, still refusing to budge and resort to competing over who will let go of the keys first. Chas continues to play wedding planner and sets a date for Cain and Moira's wedding - but James seems less than impressed by the news. Pete asks Debbie out on a date, but she tells him she's busy that night. Megan and Charity bicker over the new office at Home Farm. Vanessa continues to look after a distressed Dom, who is obsessing over Belle's trial. In a bid to prove his love to Belle, Sean contacts the police and lies to them that he was responsible for Gemma's death. When they fail to believe him, he reverts to attacking the police officer in order to get arrested, much to Dan, Ali and Belle's shock. Jimmy sneaks the keys from Kerry when she falls asleep. She wakes up and begs him to reconsider and let Bernice have the cottage. He eventually relents. Ross watches as Debbie lets DC Flanagan into Mulberry Cottage and presumes that she is cheating on his brother. Kerry inadvertently gives Belle an idea when she tells her about a shoplifting charge she once got off with when she was pregnant with Amy. Lisa worries that Sean's antics will have made the situation worse for Belle. Debbie asks DC Flanagan if he can run a check on Pete so she can be sure that she's not seeing someone like Cameron again. He agrees to try to pull some strings for her. Sean arrives back after being released from the station with a flea in his ear. Ross tells Debbie that he knows she's lying to Pete. Belle finds Sean and thanks him for attempting to protect her. She informs him that she's come up with a different plan to stay out of prison and he can help her with that instead. She tells him she wants to get pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Police Officer - Chan Shoker *DC Flanagan - Tom Roberts Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, Backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Front and back offices *Dale Head - Living room *Dingle & Dingle - Garage, Forecourt *David's - Exterior *Victoria Cottage - Kitchen, Stairs *Church Lane *Play Area *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Home Farm - Office Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes